New Years Eve
by sevendeadlyseas
Summary: After Marinette is attacked on her way to a New Years Eve party, she transforms into Ladybug to escape her trauma. However, when Chat Noir spots his lady crying, he won't give up until he knows what's wrong. 'Dark fluff', if that exists.


New Years Eve

 **A/N – I'm a little late, but happy new year! This is my first Miraculous fic, I've been in the fandom for a while now and I needed to write** _ **something**_ **or I was going to explode.**

 **I don't really know how to categorise this fic, other than 'dark fluff'? is that a thing? I don't know. But it's kind of dark and then kind of fluffy. I hope you like it, and remember to review!**

 **Published 8/1/2017**

 **Disclaimer – I have no claim over the Miraculous franchise and anything you may recognise belongs to the creators of the show. I am making no profit from writing this except my own and others entertainment.**

* * *

It was New Years Eve night and the citizens of Paris could be seen crowding around its most popular tourist attractions, including the infamous Eiffel Tower, where hundreds of fireworks were to be released into the calm night sky and the stroke of midnight, tourists milling against them trying to find a spare space for their own families.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was not one of the many children gleeful at the prospect of staying out late and waving at the nosy cameras belonging to French news stations. On the contrary, Marinette had given in to sleep that afternoon with no prospects of awaking anytime soon, on the very night that the whole world didn't sleep.

After her parents had tried and failed to rouse her several times, they had given up and headed towards the growing crowd around the Eiffel Tower as darkness fell over the city of lights.

 _11:00PM_

 _TEXT MESSAGE_

 _ALYA: Mari, are you at the Eiffel Tower yet? I can't find anyone except tourists who keep trying to ask me directions in English. Girl, I don't understand them!_

Despite the glowing light from the phone screen, Marinette did not stir. Tikki, however was becoming impatient.

"Marinette, wake up!" the tiny kwami begged, attempting (quite unsuccessfully) to roll the bluenette onto her side. "It's New Years Eve, you're going to miss it! This is important to your friends!"

At the sound of the squeaky high voice, Marinette finally began to stir.

"Hmmm?"

"New Years Eve! The Eiffel Tower, Marinette!"

Marinette groaned. "There's always next year, Tikki" she yawned and rearranged herself back into a comfortable sitting position.

"Come on, Marinette! Won't Adrien be there?" Jackpot.

Tikki grinned smugly as Marinette practically barrel-rolled out of bed and started zooming around the room looking for any clean clothes amongst the mess on her bedroom floor.

"Why am I always late to things!" the blue haired girl screeched, tugging on her pigtails for good measure.

 _11:05PM_

 _TEXT MESSAGE_

 _ALYA: Marinette where are you? I found Nino, Rose and Kim. But don't worry, your prince Adrien is also late. Get your arse down here QUICK!_

"Ahhhh! Tikki!" Marinette grabbed her phone from the bed, typing out a quick message as she tugged on a pair of black jeans her parents had gifted her in attempt to 'mix up' her wardrobe.

 _MARINETTE: On my way niw! B rutre there!_

As Tikki scolded her for the poor writing grammar, Marinette submerged herself under the bed to find her regular shoes and a black leather jacket to cover her normal white top.

* * *

Once again, Gabriel Agreste had successfully managed to imprison his son in his own home over the holidays. After the disastrous Christmas that had ended up being quite enjoyable, Adrien had hoped that his father might've warmed up to his friends and allow him some more freedom, but unfortunately Gabriel did not think that way.

"I don't want you out that late with your _friends_ and no chaperones. I refuse to have the family named besmirched by a drunken teenager."

Adrien had tried to reason with his father, but Gabriel was adamant. "Father, it's not like that! There won't even be alcohol, I promise!"

"You're not going. That is final."

Adrien opened and closed his mouth as his father waved his hand at him as a way of dismissal. He stormed out of the office and made sure to slam the door behind him. He heard his father let out a noise of irritation.

"Adrien-"

The fifteen year old ignored Nathalie and brushed past her, heading towards his bedroom. This was just like Christmas all over again. His father had left him all alone, forbidding him to spend time with his friends, and Adrien was furious. He couldn't believe (well, he could) that his father didn't trust him to not even drink. He was _fifteen_ , who would serve him even if he was interested?

As his bedroom door shut behind him, the tiny ball of black shot out from under his jacket and zoomed towards the nearest helping of cheese Adrien had left on his desk.

"Oooh, tough break kid" Plagg said unsympathetically.

"Tell me about it."

Adrien slumped forward onto his bed, landing face first into the soft mattress.

"Why does my father never trust me?" the resigned blonde groaned. "It's like… it's like I'm a nuisance. It's not like he gives me an inch and I take a mile… he never gives me _anything_."

" _Adrien_ …" Plagg warned.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Here we go again, Plagg thought hopelessly as he was unceremoniously sucked into Adriens' miraculous.

* * *

"Don't be out too long after midnight Marinette!" Sabine called from inside the bakery as Marinette ran outside.

"Sure thing, mum!" the teenager shouted back, even though she was already two blocks down the road. She pulled her phone out of the little pink purse containing Tikki.

 _MARINETTE: Alya, so sorry for being late! I swear I'm on my way!_

"Although you might not make it to the Eiffel Tower on time," Tikki said "it's nearly midnight!"

Marinette groaned as she checked her phone. "That's okay, I know a shortcut." She ran ahead before turning a corner, through a tiny gap between two buildings. Once she had squeezed through she came to a small intersection of four buildings where large graphitised garbage bins stood in front of the mould and moss growing on the buildings and in the crevices of the pavement.

"An alleyway? I don't like this."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "I've lived here my whole life, Tikki. Trust me, it's fine."

"But it's night time!"

"Exactly! It's nearly midnight, and if I don't reach the Eiffel Tower in time, I won't get to see Adrien!"

"Yes but-" suddenly Tikki gasped and disappeared into Marinette's purse.

"Tikki?" Marinette frowned and looked up. No one was around, but Tikki did have her special kwami senses. If she sensed something off, then Marinette wasn't going to question it.

Using the same route she had for years, Marinette turned into the left side of the buildings and tried to exit the series of alley ways she had for years. As she was about to turn the corner, Marinette began to sense something behind her, as if she was being followed. She looked back and saw nothing but shadows.

Finally realising what Tikki had been talking about, Marinette felt a shudder go over her body which only came about when you felt extremely uneasy.

"Tikki, this is starting to creep me out" Marinette whispered to her purse as she glimpsed a shadow over her shoulder. No noise came from the purse, and Marinette felt a prickling sensation on her neck.

"Are you lost little girl?"

Marinette yelped as she felt someone grab her by the arm. She was spun around to face a boy a few years older than herself. He wore a black hoodie and worn jeans, but Marinette couldn't distinguish any of his facial features due to the dark and a bandanna he wore across his face.

"Hey, let me go!" Marinette snapped, despite her knowing that she was well and truly screwed. She wasn't transformed and there was no way this guy would recognise her as ladybug and leave her alone – though Marinette had a sinking feeling he wouldn't care who she was.

He chuckled darkly.

"I don't think so. Hey, what's in your purse, little girl?" he reached towards her pink bag but Marinette flinched away. There was no way she could let him see Tikki…

"I don't have any money! Just let me go, I promise I won't – ah!" she screeched as the man roughly pushed her forwards, grabbing hold of her purse as she hit the floor.

Marinette groaned as she landed on her side, her arm scraping against the pavement. "H-hey!"

Meanwhile, the man had opened up her purse and was sifting through it. He looked disappointed when he only discovered Tikki and her phone.

"What the hell is this?" he snorted, picking up Tikki, who had assumed the role of a plush child's toy. Marinette held her breath. Now would have been the perfect time to sneak away, but she couldn't leave without Tikki.

"It's just a toy! My little – er – sister is waiting at the Eiffel Tower for it, she left it at home! It's worthless."

"Whatever. I'm still taking this" he pocketed the pink phone, but Marinette didn't care about that. She just wanted to get out of there, but something told her he wasn't going to let that happen.

"Hey!" he shouted as he spotted Marinette moving to stand up. "No, no, you're not going anywhere!" he slammed her back to the ground, her head connecting with the floor roughly. Marinette winced as the pain shot down her spine.

"You can have my phone, just let me go!" she cried out as he stomped on her foot, producing a sickening cracking sound.

"But where's the fun in that?" the boy grinned, kneeling so that he was near to her face. "ah, you're scared. Shouldn't have been skulking around in alleyways, should you, little girl?" Marinette didn't respond, but gave him a defiant look that seemed to enrage him.

Marinette brought up her arms to protect her face as he pulled back her fist before punching her face on, then moving on to the rest of her body.

Marinette whimpered, desperate to get away, but not seeing any way how. Her attacker was practically on top of her, determined to cause her as much pain as possible, and Tikki was thrown away in the discarded purse, now halfway down the alleyway.

Even if she could get away, Marinette was in too much pain, and she was sure her foot was either broken or at least sprained – unfit for walking in any case.

"Please stop!" she begged, as the older boy pulled out a knife.

"Aw, but this is the fun part!" he sounded almost like a little kid who had been denied desert, which completely repulsed Marinette.

To the girls immense horror, the boy slid down her body and began to undo her jeans. _Oh god, oh god, oh god,_ was the only thought going through Marinette's thought.

"No – no, please, don't, don't!" she practically screamed. The guy huffed.

"If you don't shut up-"

But Marinette had already silenced herself. She had heard that struggling could make things worse, but taking the abuse hurt worse than she could have thought. Instead she let silent tears roll down her cheek, until she felt a knife pressing into her bare thigh.

"Wha- ow ow ow!" Marinette squirmed as the boy held down her legs so that he could carve into her skin better.

"Stay still" he said gruffly, holding his knife like a pencil. Marinette couldn't help the tiny squeaks that accidentally escaped as she felt blood run down her leg.

"Done." The attacker sounded almost pleased at the work he had done and sat back to admire his work like an artist to his canvas.

Disgusted, Marinette took the opportunity to scoot out from under him and pull herself to her knees, despite the agony in her ankle. Vainly, she couldn't help but look down at her thigh – blood was smeared all down her left leg and over the ends of her underwear. He had carved a disgusting symbol into her skin, a tear drop which merged into the shape of a heart as it dropped.

Marinette had never considered herself one to care much about looks, but seeing her body bloodied and bruised permanently chipped away at her self esteem.

"Come on little girl, I'm not finished with you yet" he propped himself forward and licked his lips like a feral animal, causing Marinette to recoil on instinct.

 _I can't let him win…_

She might not be Ladybug at the moment, but she'd be damned if she let him take anymore from her than he already had.

As the masked man approached her, she did the only thing she could think of and kicked him square in the face with her good foot. She was still weak, but apparently not enough to be of no help.

The man fell back from the pressure, probably more surprised than anything.

"Wha-"

Marinette took a chance and stood shakily to her feet, hopping towards her bag and trying to get as far away as possible on a dodgy leg.

"HEY! GET BACK HERE!"

Marinette felt him arms around him again, so she spun around and did the only thing she could think of: kicking him in the balls.

Apparently it worked as he fell to his knees again, letting out a sound of pain, allowing Marinette to run further into the alleyway. She ran as far as she could before unsnapping the clasp on her purse. Tikki flew out of it, her eyes wide with concern, but Marinette was far from being in the mood to talk.

"Marinette…"

She ignored her tiny kwami, deciding to apologise later. "Tikki, spots on!"

* * *

Chat always loved Paris at night. There was something so amazing about being awake and about when no one else was, isolating and yet so freeing. Adrien was used to being alone, but Chat Noir found a way to make it fun rather than depressing.

Unfortunately, some of the appeal had been lost since it was New Years Eve and everyone was about and the streets were alight with pretty colours of fireworks and decorative lights.

However, Chat still loved the nightlife more than anything. The only thing that would make it even better would be if he was lucky enough to come across Ladybug during his strolls.

Chat sighed as he landed on a rooftop. Running around Paris wasn't going to solve his problems at home. He sat down on the roof, his hands resting behind his back.

"What am I going to do about my father, Plagg" he asked the night, knowing Plagg wouldn't have provided a helpful answer, even if he was able to.

Chat groaned into the night, closing his eyes temporarily, before he heard a scream nearby. Akuma reflexes caused him to shoot up straight as he heard a girl's voice in the night.

"Wait- Ladybug?"

Realising he recognised the voice, Chat Noir straightened up quickly, his ears up in the air looking out for any other signs of danger. When his feline senses picked up on Ladybugs whereabouts, he grabbed hold of his baton and jumped across buildings, chasing after Ladybug, whose silhouette he could now see.

By the time she finally stopped at a building, Chat was out of breath and wondering how she hadn't noticed him following her the last few miles. They were now practically on the other side of Paris, far away from the Eiffel Tower where most of the citizens had travelled, meaning that this part of the city was basically abandoned.

Chat Noir didn't understand why Ladybug was out all alone on the holiday; they never spoke about their normal lives, obviously, but he always got the impression that she had a loving family and plenty of friends to keep her company – Ladybug was a duty to her, whereas Chat Noir was an escape to him. So why was she out alone like this?

His question was soon answered, as he realised something that disturbed him greatly.

Ladybug was crying.

It almost froze him to the spot. Ladybug was the strongest person he knew, kindhearted and heroic. Why was she crying? Chat needed to know who or what had caused her pain, so that he could ensure it never happened again.

"My Lady?"

He approached her timidly, not willing to scare her.

Ladybug's breath hitched, and she spun around to face Chat's chest. She jumped back realising how close she was to him, and nearly fell off the roof of the building.

 _Great, now I'm as pathetic as Marinette even when I'm Ladybug_ , she thought furiously, steadying herself.

Chat frowned, seeing that her pretty blue eyes were threatening to release tears at any moment. He stepped forward to help steady her, and as he got closer to her, he could hear the sobs she was trying to suppress around him, and saw her pretty blue eyes were threatening to release tears at any moment.

"Ladybug, what's wrong?" he reached forward to place a clawed hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away from his touch.

"Don't touch me!" she snapped, her voice choked but stern. Chat's ears drooped, and he dropped his arm, quite alarmed at this reaction.

"It's just me." He said softly. When she made no other sound other than uneven breathing, Chat Noir sat down next to her, careful not to touch her. "My Lady, are you okay?"

Ladybug sniffed, wiping away her tears with a gloved hand.

"I-I'm fine, Chat" she said, her voice breaking too many times in such a short sentence to be taken seriously. Chat shot her a sceptical look.

"Seriously Chat," she tried to laugh, but it ended up sounding more like an awkward choking sound. "I'm fine, I p-promise."

"I think you mean you _purr_ omise." He said without thinking, mentally slapping himself immediately afterwards. However, he was surprised to hear a small chuckle come from the tiny girl next to him. Chat smiled down at Ladybug. He had never seen her so vulnerable, and was only now realising how tiny she really was, as she had always had the attitude to make up for it.

In height, Ladybug was about a head shorter than him, and her petite body made her look almost like a cute little China doll. Seeing her cry was as heartbreaking as it was revealing.

"Oh Chat Noir" she smiled.

Chat didn't answer her, content to just sit and marvel at her beauty. Under the light of the stars and the moon, he could see the way she blushed prettily under his stare.

"I… Chat could you stop looking at me like that…" she shuffled slightly.

Chat frowned. "Why? I like looking at you. How else am I supposed to observe your beauty?"

This time, Ladybug didn't laugh. Instead she looked away from him purposely. "Chat, seriously, stop, _please_."

Chat frowned, but obliged. "Alright…" there was an awkward silence for a few minutes. "Ladybug…"

"Mhmm"

"What's wrong? Tell me the truth please" he added, after seeing the look on his lady's face. Ladybug bit her lip adorably and cast her face down to look at the empty streets below them.

"I… I just um… h-had a r-run in… with somebody e-earlier… this evening" she stammered awkwardly. Chat Noir growled.

"Who was it?" Ladybug flinched away from him at the sound of his harsh voice. Chat shook his head. "Sorry Ladybug. Who was it that my lady cry?"

Ladybug shrugged. "I don't know actually. I-I sort of ran into them i-in an a-alleyway-"

"Wait." Chat used his pointer finger and thumb to hold her chin in his hand. "Ladybug, where you mugged?"

Ladybug shrugged, and turned her head away, Chat Noir's hand falling away.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked softly. He was trying to act calm for Ladybug, but on the inside he was seething. How _dare_ anyone hurt her? She was the most pure person he knew, probably the one person in Paris who deserved to be attacked the least, after everything she had done for them., probably the one person in Paris who deserved to be attacked the least, after everything she had done for them.

Ladybug didn't need to answer using words; her sob was enough for him.

Chat let out a growl at the thought of her being hurt, and thoughtlessly pulled the tiny hero into his arms, refusing to let go.

At the contact, Ladybug froze, but as Chat began to rub her back, the comfort began to sink in and she remembered that this was her best friend, her partner, and the one person she should trust more than anyone in the world. She felt herself sinking into his embrace and before she could help it, she was weeping shamelessly into his chest.

No words were needed as the two best friends grasped each other tightly through the night, Ladybug for comfort and Chat for sanity. He knew if he didn't concentrate on Ladybug, he'd simply go tearing off into the night looking for the bastard who had reduced his lady to a weeping mess.

"Oh, Bugaboo" he sighed, stroking her hair as she trembled in his arms.

Chat could feel her spluttering as she tried to calm herself down, gasping for air as she tried to speak, and so held her tighter.

"I… I c-couldn't get a-away on my own. I-it hurt t-too much, I-I had to t-transform, o-or I'd still be s-stuck there."

Chat felt himself hissing unconsciously, furious at whoever did this to her. He swore as soon as he found out who did this, he would deal with them himself. Well, as Chat of course.

"Bugaboo, I _purr_ omise I will never let anyone hurt you again" he claimed, gently kissing the top of her head. Ladybug sniffed.

"How can you do that when I'm in my civilian form?"

Chat shrugged. "I'll find a way…" he paused his stroking to look down at her. "Ladybug, if something like that ever happens again, I want you to transform. Forget about secret identities. What if..." he swallowed. "what if you hadn't gotten away today? I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." He frowned. "If only I was around earlier…"

"No." Ladybug was speaking like her old self again, the firmness in her voice returning. "Don't b-blame yourself for this, Chat. It was a-all my fault for wandering around a-alleyways in the dark. I was s-stupid."

Chat let out a long breath of air. "Ladybug, what happened was NOT your fault. It was that lunatic bastards. When I find out who did this, they will _pay_."

Ladybug didn't know how to react to such a declaration. Instead, she simply rested her head on his chest, listening to the thump of his heart as he tightened his arms around her tiny body.

She was surprised how safe she felt around Chat; they had always been close, and she even considered him her best friend – sure, Alya was great, but only one person she knew could relate to the stress of leading a double life. Chat was an amazing comforter and a fierce friend. There were so many times he had saved her, usually comprising his own life in the process. However, after such a violent event, Ladybug was surprised how easily she was comforted by his presence.

"Hey," after a few minutes, Chat nudged her gently, "it's one minute to midnight."

Ladybug flicked open her compact yoyo. 11:59PM. She felt a twinge of guilt as she thought of Alya and the rest of the class waiting for her at the Eiffel Tower, but thinking about it, she would much prefer to be with Chat Noir.

"So it is, kitty"

Ladybug pulled away from Chat slightly to look at the sky, waiting for the fireworks to go off in the distance while Chat Noir checked the time on his magical baton.

"Ten" he said suddenly. "Nine…"

Ladybug smiled, catching on. "Eight"

"Seven"

"Six"

"Five"

A thought occurred to Ladybug… but should she, after everything that had happened that night already?

"Four"

"Three"

She made up her mind.

"Two"

She would.

"One"

Before she lost her nerve, Ladybug quickly leaned forward and pressed her lips to her partners, catching him by surprise. It didn't take long for him to respond, and Ladybug heard the sound of fireworks going off in the distance as she felt them deep inside her. It was cliché, but a cute moment nevertheless.

The traditional New Year's kiss didn't last long, as Ladybug pulled away with a small smile on her face.

"Happy New Year, _Chaton_."

* * *

 **Please review!**


End file.
